Owning an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) occasionally requires one to transport the ATV from time to time. Typically, such transportation is accomplished by loading the ATV into a truck bed and trucking the ATV to the desired location for off-road adventures. Loading and unloading the ATV into the truck is typically accomplished through the employment of one or more ramps extending from the truck bed to the ground, over which the ATV is wheeled into/out of the truck. Known loading ramps tend to be bulky and take up valuable garage and/or truck space when not in use. This problem is especially acute for most ATV owners, since the need for the ramps is occasional at best. Thus, there exists a need for a truck loading ramp system that may be efficiently stored when not in use. The present invention addresses this need.